Le Miroir
by Cholerae
Summary: Un miroir magique différent aurait pu changer bien des choses ! Un "Et Si" basé sur le Miroir du Désir.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Miroir 1**

Il ferma la porte rapidement mais en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'appuya sur elle, comme pour empêcher quiconque de l'ouvrir. Le cœur battant, le souffle rauque, il compta les secondes : un, deux, trois, quatre…

\- Il est passé par là, ma tourterelle ! allons, Mrs Norris, ne le laissons pas s'échapper !

Le sifflement furieux et enroué de M. Rusard raidit l'enfant contre son rempart de bois. S'il allait entrer… si le chat-démon sentait sa trace… si…

Les pas et le souffle bruyant s'éloignèrent. En quelques secondes le silence retomba et il fut de nouveau seul, dans une salle inconnue au cœur d'un Poudlard déserté.

Il attendit quelques minutes, autant pour être sûr que ses poursuivants l'avaient abandonné que pour laisser à son cœur le temps de se calmer et de cesser de battre la chamade. Quand enfin l'adrénaline le quitta, il s'affaissa contre la porte, tremblant de la peur subite qu'il avait connue.

Ridicule, se dit-il, ce n'est que Rusard ! Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Une retenue ?

Mais tout était allé très vite et il n'avait pas eu le temps de raisonner au travers de sa peur, sans même compter la culpabilité de porter un manteau d'invisibilité sans raison valable. Si on l'accusait d'avoir des desseins malicieux, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? « On vient de m'offrir ce manteau et je l'essaie ? » Vraiment convaincant.

La seule idée lui fit émettre un grognement qui résonna dans la salle, le figeant de nouveau. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où il était et qu'il n'y voyait rien. Il avait couru au hasard dans les couloirs et s'était engouffré dans la première pièce ouverte. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était dans les mêmes circonstance qu'ils avaient découvert Touffu, le gigantesque chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid : en fuyant Rusard lancé sur leurs traces par Draco Malfoy sous le prétexte d'un duel de minuit. Quoiqu'Hagrid affirme que Touffu était très gentil et que Harry sache maintenant comment le calmer – il pourrait toujours chanter ou siffler si c'était nécessaire – il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de faire à nouveau une rencontre de ce type. Heureusement, il avait appris quelques petites choses utiles entre-temps.

\- Lumos, souffla-t-il en élevant sa baguette.

Sous la lumière douce qu'il venait de créer, il découvrit, à son grand soulagement, que la pièce était vide et qu'aucune des créatures crées par son imagination trop fertile ne l'attendait en émettant des bruits affamés. C'était une pièce vide, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, dont le seul relief était un objet d'une certaine hauteur recouvert d'une toile, placé en son centre exact. Curieux, le garçon s'avança et découvrit que la poussière était absente autour de l'objet. Hésitant, il avança la main vers la toile protectrice. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait eu assez d'aventures pour cette nuit. Ça ne le regardait pas, ce qu'il y avait sous cette bâche. Mais alors même que les pensées défilaient dans son esprit, sa main tirait déjà sur le tissu, le faisant glisser de son support et découvrant un immense miroir en pied, le dépassant d'au moins un mètre.

\- Zut, soupira-t-il. Il ne servait à rien de le nier : il était aussi curieux qu'une fouine, et détestait les secrets, sans doute parce que les Dursley refusaient de répondre aux questions. Il ne parlerait certainement pas de sa découverte à ses amis : « Oh oui ! j'ai découvert un miroir ! ». Si excitant.

\- Laisse tomber, Potter, marmonna-t-il en commençant à se pencher pour rattraper la toile.

Il se figea soudain. Le miroir, qu'il n'avait pas bien regardé, n'avait jusque-là affiché qu'une image banale : celle d'un petit garçon trop curieux et debout après le couvre-feu. Mais au moment où il s'était penché… il se redressa lentement, les yeux rivés sur la surface réfléchissante. Oui, là… il lui avait bien semblé voir…

Il se figea devant l'objet, la main crispée sans s'en apercevoir sur la toile qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Son reflet avait disparu. Le mercure du miroir avait commencé à tourbillonner et l'avait entrainé, le décomposant en petits éclats de couleurs sur la glace comme une mosaïque sur un fond argenté. Le tourbillon continuait de plus belle, dispersant et réarrangeant les éclats de couleurs comme un puzzle, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle image apparaisse en face de lui. Il ne put retenir une exhalaison brutale.

C'était lui. Ou plutôt, _un_ lui. Un lui différent. Un Harry Potter qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais imaginé. Il dévisagea l'image, cherchant les différences et fasciné. Un peu plus vieux, peut-être ? Un peu plus grand, certainement, même si pas de manière évidente. Pas de lunettes ! Il retint un soupir, un peu envieux de ce Harry qui s'était débarrassé des reliques que lui-même portait sur le nez. L'autre portait comme lui la robe noire de Poudlard, celle d'un élève de l'institution où il était inscrit, la différence étant la tombée impeccable de la robe, sans un pli ou une miette en trop. Harry sourit un peu à l'idée d'un alter-ego bien tenu. Etait-ce là leur différence principale ? Y avait-il un univers où Harry Potter se préoccupait de sa toilette ? Un rire déplacé lui chatouilla la gorge en pensant à la différence que cela aurait pu provoquer dans ses aventures. « Oh non, je ne peux pas courir, je vais froisser ma robe ! » « Je ne peux pas briser le couvre-feu, Ron, si je ne dors pas mes huit heures j'ai des poches horribles sous les yeux. » « Si ce chien me bave dessus… »

Essayant d'étouffer son rire, il reporta son attention sur son reflet, notant au passage qu'il s'était habitué à la magie plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru : il était rentré en septembre, on n'était qu'en décembre et les miroirs magiques le faisaient déjà ricaner. De quoi serait-il capable en fin d'année ? De duels magiques contre des revenants ?

\- Reprends-toi, Potter, marmonna-t-il encore une fois. Un peu de sérieux serait de mise dans la situation.

Mais rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait dans le miroir, en fait : on aurait dit que son alter ego, très concentré, faisait ses devoirs. La plume courait sur le parchemin avec une alacrité que Harry ne maitrisait certainement pas, et la rapidité avec laquelle l'autre parcourait les livres étalés sur la table autour de lui et relevait les références l'époustouflait un peu.

J'espère que c'est une version future de moi, pensa-t-il. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de pouvoir faire mes devoirs avec facilité. Encore que les cheveux longs, je sais pas…

L'autre semblait porter ses cheveux extrêmement longs, comme en témoignait la tresse épaisse posée sur son épaule. C'était certainement plus rangé que sa propre touffe désordonnée mais s'il avait le choix, il aurait plutôt opté pour une coupe courte… Il grimaça en pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le choix. Peut-être que rien ne pouvait calmer son système pileux déchainé et que le laisser pousser était la seule solution. Les coupes de tante Pétunia n'avaient certainement pas aidé.

Au moins ça lui allait bien ça lui donnait un petit air sérieux qu'il ne détestait pas. Il espérait juste qu'il existait des sorts spécifiquement pour prendre soin des cheveux, sinon il allait passer des heures le peigne à la main. Peut-être que leurs univers n'étaient pas si différents, après tout : lui aussi devrait bientôt refuser les aventures : « Désolé Ron, je dois me donner cent coups de brosse avant d'aller me coucher, sinon je frise. » Une excuse valable si pas vraiment glorieuse.

L'ennui le gagna bientôt. Il était vraiment blasé. Un miroir offrant une vision du futur – ou d'un autre univers, difficile à dire – ça ne se rencontrait pas tous les jours ! Sauf à Poudlard où chiens à trois têtes, fantômes et trolls abondaient, ainsi d'ailleurs que miroirs qui commentaient votre toilette et l'état de vos robes Tous. Les. Fichus. Matins. Quelquefois un peu de silence serait bienvenu, et il avait plus d'une raison de ne pas s'attarder dans la salle de bains plus que nécessaire. Tout ça pour dire que si la vision d'un futur mieux coiffé et plus diligent ne le dérangeait pas, il ne se sentait pas vraiment tenu de rester à contempler sa propre face jusqu'à la fin des temps, il ne s'aimait pas à ce point-là. Se rapprochant lentement du meuble avec un sourire – sa soirée se terminait sur une note plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru – il haussa un peu la toile qu'il avait gardée dans les mains pour l'en recouvrir. A la dernière seconde, sur un coup de tête, il laissa retomber le voile et libérant une main, il frappa au miroir comme on cogne à une porte. Pourquoi pas ?

Dans le futur, il raconterait cet incident à une personne et exactement une, en chuchotant et un verre à la main, et quand cette personne lui demanderait son train de pensée à ce moment-là, il jurerait que tout ce qui avait traversé sa tête avant son geste incongru avait été quelque chose comme : « ça serait chouette s'il pouvait me donner des informations sur le futur. » Aucune révélation, suspense ou conviction n'accompagnait cette pensée, c'était comme de toucher l'écran de télé en lui disant « ce serait chouette de ta part de me donner les numéros du loto » avant de l'éteindre et de passer à autre chose ! Mais la télévision, surtout la télévision des Dursley ne répondait pas aux prières, et il aurait dû mieux savoir que de risquer une pensée pareille dans un lieu comme Poudlard où tout pouvait arriver.

Son double releva la tête et fixa directement son regard sur lui, l'air choqué.

Harry s'étrangla et lâcha prise sur la bâche qui glissa au sol où elle git oubliée. Prisonnier du regard de son reflet, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air l'oblige à le relâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ! s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement choqué.

L'autre posa sa plume d'un geste décisif, et notre Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur, ou du moins que cela ne se voyait pas.

\- C'est la première fois que je suis contacté par une version de moi-même, dit l'autre d'un ton amusé. Je sais qu'on finit par tout voir dans le monde magique mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Miroir 2**

 _Son double releva la tête et fixa directement son regard sur lui, l'air choqué._

 _Harry s'étrangla et lâcha prise sur la bâche qui glissa au sol où elle git oubliée. Prisonnier du regard de son reflet, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air l'oblige à le relâcher._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que… ! s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement choqué._

 _L'autre posa sa plume d'un geste décisif, et notre Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur, ou du moins que cela ne se voyait pas._

 _\- C'est la première fois que je suis contacté par une version de moi-même, dit l'autre d'un ton amusé. Je sais qu'on finit par tout voir dans le monde magique mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout._

Harry, toujours assommé, ne put que hocher la tête. Il remarqua en passant que si leurs voix étaient identiques en timbres, l'autre avait des inflexions bien plus raffinées, presque un accent qu'il n'avait entendu que sur la BBC : celui des hautes castes. Avait-il été élevé différemment ? Et soudain, un espoir fou l'envahit.

\- Est-ce que…, fit-il, pour se taire immédiatement après, la question étant sortie sous la forme de cri et ayant fait résonner la salle entière.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, fit l'autre après quelques instants. Si tu touches l'objet qui nous mets en contact – un miroir, peut-être ? – j'entendrais ce que tu penses dans ma direction.

Notre protagoniste toucha de nouveau le miroir, cette fois avec plus de précautions – il ne voulait pas passer de l'autre côté du miroir, merci, tous les romans s'accordaient pour dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée – et pensa avec hésitation :

\- Es-tu le moi… je veux dire Harry… nous ? Celui qui a été élevé par les Potter ?

Le visage de l'autre s'assombrit et la réponse fut évidente avant même qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Désolé, mon vieux, dit-il avec douceur et un regard de sympathie. Toujours un orphelin. Pas de chance.

Harry en fut déraisonnablement déçu. Bien sûr, des milliers d'autre lui devaient être orphelins, mais ça craignait quand même.

\- Désolé aussi, « dit » ce Harry. Heu, comment je t'appelle ?

Une envie de rire fugace traversa le visage de l'autre.

\- Appelle-moi Potter et je t'appellerais Hadrien ? suggéra-t-il. On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à s'en rappeler et on est habitués aux deux, donc…

\- Les gens t'appellent Potter ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Ben… oui, fit l'autre surpris. Poudlard est un peu informel, mais on est quand même en Angleterre, la patrie du « prendre sur soi ». Mes amis m'appellent Hadrien, mais la plupart des élèves m'appellent Potter. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'utilise ton prénom ?

\- En fait c'est Harry, fit notre héros, un peu dépassé.

L'autre sembla aussi ébahi par cette remarque.

\- Eh ben… Je savais que c'était un univers parallèle, je veux dire, quand un double de toi apparait qu'est-ce que ça peut être, mais j'avais pensé que les différences seraient les évènements importants, pas les petits détails, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry se retrouva à hocher la tête avec énergie.

\- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ! affirma-t-il avec ferveur. Je, heu, l'aurais pas aussi bien dit mais c'est ça.

L'autre rit.

\- Si tu veux faire de la théorie magique, tu as intérêt à avoir du vocabulaire ou tu te retrouveras à sortir des trucs comme « je veux que ça fasse ça mais ça ne marche pas ! » Les gens ne peuvent pas t'aider si tu ne peux pas t'expliquer clairement. Je peux te dire que j'ai bossé pour avoir ce vocabulaire.

\- Tu fais de la théorie ? sortit Harry surpris, qui ne savait pas s'il devait le plaindre ou le féliciter. Un regard rapide de l'autre montra qu'il n'avait rien perdu de la nuance, mais il répondit sans se faire prier.

\- J'ai été accro aux runes dès que j'ai compris le principe, reconnut-il, et je suis bon en langues. L'arithmancie c'est plus dur, il faut une bonne base en mathématiques et je ne suis pas un naturel, j'ai dû acheter des livres de classe – sixième cinquième quatrième – afin de me remettre à niveau. Mais j'avais décidé de devenir un enchanteur depuis la deuxième année ou peut-être plus tôt, et tu as besoin de comprendre ce que tu fais.

Harry débordait de questions et ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Tu achètes des livres moldus ? fut ce qui sortit. Vu le mouvement presque imperceptible de recul de son double, ce n'avait pas été le meilleur choix.

\- Je n'utilise pas ce mot, fit l'autre avec une certaine prudence. Je sais que d'autres le font, pour leurs propres raisons, mais étant donné qui est ma mère, ça me semble plutôt déplacé.

Potter le fixait d'un regard inscrutable. Son sourire et son comportement relaxé avaient disparu. Harry se dit qu'il devait se demander s'il était tombé sur sa version bigote.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis pas… je veux pas dire…

Il s'arracha presque les cheveux de ne pouvoir sortir ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est pas ça !

L'autre rit malgré lui et se détendit un petit peu.

\- C'est moins insultant de ton côté ? suggéra-t-il.

Harry grimaça et avoua la vérité.

\- Non. C'est toujours un mauvais mot et les sang-pur l'utilisent comme insulte. C'est horrible à dire mais je crois que je l'utilise parce que tout le monde le fait.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment impressionné.

\- Tu réalises que « tout le monde », c'est toi aussi ? Et que si tu ne le faisais pas, d'autres se poseraient peut-être des questions ?

Il grimaça, n'y ayant jamais réfléchi.

\- Il y a tellement de choses différentes ici, et jamais une explication ! geignit-il. Entre les trolls et les chiens à trois têtes, je crois que je fais même plus attention à ce que je dis et comment je le dis. C'est nul quand même, reconnut-il. Désolé.

L'autre avait l'air de se ramollir.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, accorda-t-il. Poudlard n'est pas une très bonne école si tu veux apprendre les choses qui comptent, tu as intérêt à te bouger et à poser des questions à ceux qui n'ont pas de raison de te mentir. Sinon, ceux qui essaient d'être polis utilisent « normaux », « autres », « non-magiques » mais c'est un peu long, et depuis un ou deux ans il y a une sorte de mode où on parle de nétechs pour né dans une civilisation technologique et de « techs » ou « technos » pour leurs parents. Ça passe.

Notre protagoniste en resta bouche bée.

\- Oh. Oui, je vois comment ça pourrait plaire. Nétech. Ça sonne cool, ça décrit bien ta situation… mais est-ce que les sang-purs s'en servent ? J'imagine bien Malfoy dire « c'est assez bon pour mon père c'est assez bon pour moi ! »

Son double rit, égayé par l'image.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien, en effet ! Si quelqu'un est obsédé par son père, c'est Malfoy… mais, hmm, on a un peu triché pour l'appellation.

Harry lorgna sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Potter avait l'air un peu coupable et Harry réalisa que c'était sans doute ainsi qu'Hermione devinait sans faute quand il avait fait une bêtise : il était transparent.

\- Triché ? fit-il, la voix pleine de soupçons.

L'autre se redressa et le regarda bien en face.

\- Ecoute, j'ai fondé le club des nétechs en première année, même s'il ne s'appelait pas encore comme ça au début. Avec les autres, on a discuté des problèmes qu'on avait et cherché des solutions, mais on n'est pas des idéalistes non plus on n'essaie pas de rendre le monde meilleur, seulement de rendre les choses plus faciles pour nous.

Il s'arrêta, attendant à l'évidence un commentaire déplaisant ou une insulte. Harry, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Continue, dit-il.

L'autre, surpris, le fixa en silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Hmm… les nétechs aimaient le nom, et on pensait que pas mal d'autres l'adopteraient comme un bon compromis mais en même temps il était évident que ça risquait de devenir une question politique et alors on se retrouverait dans la position de ceux pour et ceux contre. Si les « bons » utilisaient l'adjectif qu'on avait choisi, les « mauvais » refuseraient de changer de mot. Ou pour être plus clair, si les gryffondors l'adoptaient, les serpentards s'accrocheraient à « moldu » pour le principe. Ce qui ne nous avancerait pas.

\- Vrai, reconnut Harry qui se demandait s'il avait en face de lui la version intelligente de Harry Potter.

\- Alors on en a parlé et on a décidé d'en faire une mode.

Notre héros s'étrangla. C'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait !

\- Une mode ?! postillonna-t-il.

Son alter-ego semblait apprécier sa surprise, si son petit sourire en coin était un indice. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, si son double était un petit con malicieux ? Est-ce que ça disait quelque chose sur sa personnalité ? Naaaan.

\- Explique, grogna-t-il.

Le petit con en question eut le culot de rire avant de reprendre.

\- On a décidé que le mieux serait de ne pas en faire une discussion, pour éviter les prises de parti. Alors on l'a juste lancé dans la conversation. Quand quelqu'un disait « moldu », on corrigeait d'un air absent. Et quand ils nous regardaient d'un air confus, on s'excusait et on leur disait que le mot n'était plus à la mode, que maintenant tout le monde disait « techs » et « nétechs ». Et quand ils nous demandaient pourquoi ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler, on haussait juste les épaules.

\- Et ça a marché ? « s'écria » Harry dont les yeux, il en était sûr, allaient bientôt tomber de sa face tant ils étaient dilatés. Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. « Nétech » sonne bien, et tout le monde veut être cool, pas vrai ? Rappelle-toi qu'à la base de tout, on est une bande d'ados et de préados. _Tout le monde_ veut être à la mode. On a laissé le bruit courir jusqu'à ce que certains l'utilisent naturellement, et quand les premiers questionneurs nous ont confrontés, tout ce qu'on a eu à faire c'est de ne pas avoir l'air concerné. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas discuter, ne pas faire de reproches. « C'est la même chose », on leur disait. « Ça sonne mieux, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en servir, ça ne me gêne pas, si c'est important pour toi… »

Harry s'étrangla en pensant à la tête de Malfoy écoutant, par exemple, Justin Finch-fletchley l'assurer avec gentillesse qu'il ne serait pas offensé par ses insultes rétrogrades et qu'il comprenait très bien qu'utiliser de nouveaux mots n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde… autant lui dire que c'était mignon pour l'achever !

Il pleura un peu de rire devant le miroir qu'il tenait toujours fermement de la main gauche.

* * *

A Suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Miroir 3

 _Harry s'étrangla en pensant à la tête de Malfoy écoutant, par exemple, Justin Finch-fletchley l'assurer avec gentillesse qu'il ne serait pas offensé par ses insultes rétrogrades et qu'il comprenait très bien qu'utiliser de nouveaux mots n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde… autant lui dire que c'était mignon pour l'achever !_

 _Il pleura un peu de rire devant le miroir qu'il tenait toujours fermement de la main gauche._

\- Tu es terrible, jura-t-il. Et personne ne s'est aperçu de rien ?

Potter accueillit le compliment avec un plaisir visible et une très jolie rougeur. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils travaillent tous les deux sur leur visage de bois ou ils perdraient toute leur fortune au poker.

\- Les plus vieux serpentards, ceux qui ne disent jamais rien, certainement. Les plus vieux serdaigles. Cedric Diggory de Poufsouffle. Perceval Weasley de Griffondor, et ses frères les jumeaux. De notre âge ? Zabini a rigolé tout seul toute la semaine et Nott nous a offert sa « collaboration » la semaine suivante. Apparemment les solutions sans violence, c'est son truc.

\- Mais pas les professeurs ? fit Harry un peu dégrisé.

Potter grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas pour ta version, mais de ce côté, les professeurs de Poudlard donnent l'impression d'avoir suivi une formation pour extrême négligence. Rogue me regarde bizarrement, mais il fait ça depuis le début donc pas de changement de ce côté.

Un soupçon horrible avait envahi Harry pendant cette énumération. Est-ce que… ?

\- Et, heu… fit-il subtilement. Il est carrément atroce avec moi, mais c'est aussi parce que je suis griffondor. Tu n'as pas ce problème, hein ?

L'autre se redressa subitement, l'air surpris et inquiet.

 _Mince_ , pensa Harry.

\- Mince, souffla Potter.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Hmm, fit l'autre. Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Les petits détails, hein ?

Harry secoua la tête, résigné.

\- Serpentard, hein ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre, le regard méfiant, hésita avant de répondre.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? assena-t-il durement. Est-ce que tu vas passer à « tous les serpentards sont des monstres » comme c'est la mode à Griffondor ?

Harry recula devant l'accusation mais ne se déroba pas.

\- Non, fit-il bravement. Le Choipeau m'a proposé Serpentard moi aussi, ça serait vraiment hypocrite de ma part de te faire des reproches, non ?

L'autre haussa les épaules, subitement hostile.

\- Encore une fois, c'est peut-être une question d'univers, mais ici, l'hypocrisie n'a l'air de gêner personne. Je dirais même que c'est une qualité que les plus grands personnages ont l'air de cultiver. Alors tu m'excuseras si une remarque de ce genre ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Harry réfléchit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais trouver les mots était plus difficile qu'on ne penserait. Bon sang, peut-être que lui aussi devrait se mettre à travailler sur son vocabulaire !

\- Je peux pas dire que j'aurais pas des réflexes… malvenus, reconnut-il. Mais au moins j'en suis conscient. Est-ce que ça suffira ?

L'autre se relaxa légèrement et lui adressa un sourire pâle mais sincère.

\- Tu serais étonné de la différence qu'un petit effort peut faire, promit-il. Et, euh, je suis serdaigle, en fait.

Notre Harry en resta bouche bée, avec l'impression de participer à un concours pour yeux en billes de loto. Il savait que son expression devait être ridicule – son reflet cachait un gloussement dans sa manche – mais il pensait que ça reflétait bien ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Un serdaigle ?! bafouilla-t-il. _Moi ?!_

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- On n'a jamais été stupides, quand tu y pense. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a survécu aux Dursley seulement grâce à la chance ? Dix ans enfermés avec trois personnes qui nous haïssent, qui nous font vivre selon une suite de règles compliquées et qui _refusent de nous expliquer ces règles_ , tu crois que ça ne relève pas des coulisses de l'exploit ?

Harry en resta sans souffle – encore une fois. Son double s'était un peu énervé vers la fin, et on sentait que la question lui tenait à cœur. Quand à Harry… il s'était tellement habitués aux gens le traitant comme un idiot, surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione…

\- Quand tu le dis comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est impressionnant, mais…

\- Il y en a d'autres qui ne s'en sont pas aussi bien sortis, fit l'autre d'une voix grave. Tu as entendu parler de _l'enfant du placard_ ?

Harry frissonna. Il avait vraiment espéré ne plus jamais entendre parler de l'enfant du placard. Un article était paru quand il avait… sept ? Huit ans ? Sur un enfant retrouvé mort dans le placard de la chambre de ses parents. La porte était recouverte de griffures…

\- Ouais, et j'aimerais autant ne pas m'en souvenir si tu veux bien, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Potter le regarda d'un air surpris puis contrit.

\- Désolé, fit-il plus doucement. J'ai horreur de cette habitude qu'ont les sorciers de prétendre que je suis un jouet de la chance ou de la destinée.

\- On sent ton expérience, fit Harry en souriant. Allez, dis-moi comment tu es devenu serdaigle ! Parce que je dois t'avouer que serpentard, j'aurais compris, mais là…

\- C'était en fait assez logique, si tu y penses. J'arrive dans ce nouveau monde, tout se passe très vite et je comprends que non seulement j'ai loupé les dix premières années de formation, mais aussi que contrairement aux nétechs, tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que je sache exactement de quoi ils parlent. Déjà dans le train je sens que les situations dérapent et que les normes habituelles de politesse… pardon, mes normes habituelles de politesse ne fonctionnent plus.

\- Tu t'es fait prendre entre Ron et Malfoy, c'est ça ? fit-il, compatissant.

\- Tu peux le dire, fit Potter sèchement. Et je comprends par ton usage de son prénom que Weasley sixte et toi êtes devenu amis, à ce moment-là ou à un autre mais je te dis tout de suite que ça n'est pas arrivé ici ! Ces deux imbéciles avaient l'air de jouer à qui pouvait être le plus grossier et le plus infantile et je les ai flanqués à la porte de mon compartiment. Malfoy est venu plus tard pour s'excuser, mais Weasley…

\- Aie, grimaça notre héros. Oui, il voyait bien que ça aurait pu se passer comme ça. S'il avait eu plus d'assurance… Ron ne s'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour pendant ce voyage, c'était vrai…

\- Mais même plus tard ?

\- Je suis un serdaigle, rappela l'autre. Il est griffondor et semble penser que l'amitié inter-maison est un péché mortel. De plus, après l'avoir observé pendant deux ans, je t'assure que je ne voudrais pas de son amitié s'il me l'offrait sur un genou. J'ai rarement rencontré une si mauvaise nature que Ronald Weasley.

\- Ouch. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Différents, hein ?

\- Différents. Continue ?

\- Donc je finis le voyage sans rencontrer personne d'autre qu'un garçon un peu timide qui cherche son crapaud, on a une longue conversation sur les maisons et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sans doute là que ça a commencé. Il _devait_ être griffondor, il m'a dit, on s'y attendait, mais il pensait que le Choipeau l'enverrait à Poufsouffle. Après réflexion, je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux de choisir la maison basée sur l'amitié, comme ça si sa famille le rendait malheureux il aurait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, alors que passer sept ans dans une meute d'aspirants héros me semblait épuisant, surtout si on n'a pas le caractère adéquat. Si Griffondor était vraiment ce que l'on en disait, il risquait de finir très isolé et avec un amour-propre en descente libre. Il est parti l'air songeur, mais ça m'a fait réfléchir. Déjà je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être réparti sur des qualifications morales – ça ne regarde que moi – et puis Serpentard semblait fait exprès pour moi, mais je n'aimais ni l'idée d'être si en vue ni celle d'entamer une activité politique si tôt, sans savoir à quoi mes actes correspondaient.

\- Euh ? J'ai pas compris, là. C'est quoi, cette histoire de politique ?

\- Mmmm. Comment t'expliquer… La raison principale pour laquelle les deux maisons s'affrontent – autrement que cette stupide rivalité morale qui est à la fois fausse et bien plus récente qu'on ne penserait, c'est que les deux veulent changer le monde et le rendre meilleur. Bien sûr, elles divergent sur ce qui est le meilleur, pour qui c'est le meilleur et aussi sur les méthodes à employer.

\- … tu as une version pour idiots quelque part ?

\- En gros, l'idée du « griffondor bon, serpentard mauvais» date au plus de deux ou trois générations, c'est vraiment récent à l'échelle des sorciers et en plus ça sonne carrément catholique ce qui veut dire que c'est une « mode » aussi si tu veux. C'est nouveau et ça utilise les valeurs d'une société étrangère. Si tu élimines cette tendance, voilà des gens intelligents et pleins de volonté qui veulent améliorer la société dans laquelle ils vivent mais qui ont des divergences d'opinion sur quoi faire et comment s'y prendre. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Plus clair et presque positif. Vu comme ça, on s'attendrait à ce que le ministère s'améliore avec le temps !

\- Ah. J'aimerais bien. Mais non, la rivalité est plus stupide chaque année et peu de gens essaient encore d'améliorer les choses, même s'ils avaient la possibilité de se faire entendre. On est un peu dans une phase de « une voix, une foi, une voie », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, effectivement.

\- Et c'est la voix du Prophète, conclut-il.

\- La voix de la foule, opina l'autre. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'étais déjà plus un serpentard qu'un griffondor, mais les deux auraient fait de moi un exemple et je ne tenais pas à ce que mes erreurs inévitables passent en gospel soit dans la bible du nouveau messie ou dans celle du dernier seigneur des ténèbres. Je voulais bien exprimer mes convictions en public et me battre pour elles, mais encore aurait-il fallu savoir quelles étaient ces convictions. Je venais d'arriver, tu te rappelles ? Donc dans le doute, j'ai prié, supplié et argumenté avec le Choipeau pour qu'il me mette à serdaigle, en pensant que non seulement les gens me trouveraient ennuyeux et indigne d'attention, mais aussi que ça me donnerait le temps d'apprendre et d'observer les coutumes des indigènes avant d'entrer en scène et de faire des discours enflammés. Ça a marché mieux que je l'espérais, en plus.

\- Vraiment ? Il faut que tu m'explique ça, fit Harry, songeur. Il comprenait bien le raisonnement mais était profondément étonné qu'une quelconque version de lui à onze ans ait pu être aussi détachée et logique.

\- Tu sais, la différence entre nous ? ça n'est pas la maison, ça remonte avant le train. Parce que je _sais_ que je n'aurais pas pu tenir ce raisonnement. J'étais une boule de nerfs ce jour-là, je me souviens que j'étais plein d'espoir de me faire enfin des amis, j'étais tellement émotionnel que penser est devenu pratiquement optionnel. Et le temps que je descende du train, j'avais un meilleur ami, un rival, une maison et déjà des habitudes.

Il secoua doucement la tête en réalisant que la rivalité griffondor-serpentard avait déjà été ancrée dans sa vision du monde avant même d'être réparti.

* * *

A Suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Miroir**

 _Tu sais, la différence entre nous ?_ _ç_ _a n'est pas la maison, ça remonte avant le train. Parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas pu tenir ce raisonnement. J'étais une boule de nerfs ce jour-là, je me souviens que j'étais plein d'espoir de me faire enfin des amis, j'étais tellement émotionnel que penser est devenu pratiquement optionnel. Et le temps que je descende du train, j'avais un meilleur ami, un rival, une maison et déjà des habitudes._

 _Il secoua doucement la tête en réalisant que la rivalité griffondor-serpentard avait déjà été ancrée dans sa vision du monde avant même d'être réparti._

\- Je n'ai pratiquement eu aucune chance de prendre du recul ou de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, fit-il avec un certain regret. Tout est allé très vite et tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression que ça ne fait que s'accélérer. J'ai juste le temps de prendre ces décisions sur le tas, ou j'y suis poussé, et immédiatement c'est la guerre de qui me suit et qui s'oppose à moi… mais des fois je ne me suivrais pas moi-même si j'avais une autre solution !

Il se passa la main sur le visage, soupira et releva la tête avec un sourire d'excuse vers le miroir.

\- Mais, hé, « nos choix font de nous ce que nous sommes », hein ?

L'autre eut, s'il était possible, l'air encore plus pincé.

\- Il faut encore que tu aies un choix. Ça veut dire au moins deux alternatives et la réalité ne se limite pas à oui et non, merci. Et ton dicton ignore les choix des autres et leurs conséquences sur nos vies. Parce que vivre chez les Dursley a certainement fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ce choix ! Non je pense que c'est encore une de ces phrases toutes faites que les gens emploient pour te faire te sentir responsable de leurs problèmes. Je te ferai remarquer que dans une école digne de ce nom, ayant des centaines d'années d'expérience, un professeur expérimenté vous attendrait à la descente du train et entreprendrait d'éclaircir le mélange de légendes, mythes et grosses blagues que vous êtes sûrs d'avoir appris pendant le trajet, avant que vous commenciez à y croire comme parole d'évangile. Sérieusement, qui fait confiance à des gosses de onze ans pour « avoir du recul » et comprendre que leurs choix auront plus de conséquences que ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer ? Personne, voilà qui !

Le ton de Potter était monté régulièrement, visiblement la question lui tenait à cœur.

\- Où sont les réunions d'accueil, où on t'explique les règles, ce qui te sera demandé question travail et comment les points sont comptés ? Tu te rends compte qu'on ne te parle même pas du couvre-feu, ou des horaires de la bibliothèque !

Il s'arrêta net, prit une grande aspiration et se tourna vers son double avec un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Désolé. A force de chercher pour avoir une idée de ce que j'aurais besoin de savoir et qu'on ne me disait pas, je suis tombé sur une montagne de choses que tous les élèves auraient besoin de savoir mais qu'on ne dit à personne, par paresse, par incompétence pure ou par dessein politique. C'est immense et je suis dépassé, alors même si je sais que je fais mon possible, je m'énerve. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans le monde techno, tu as des dizaines de possibilités concernant qui tu veux être. Tu entres à Poudlard et te voilà réduit à quatre. Tu rencontres un type dans le train et soudain tu n'as plus que deux options et si aucune des deux ne te sourit particulièrement ? Personne ne va te dire de discuter ou qu'il y a d'autres solutions. C'est ton Destin tu ne choisis pas, tu es Choisi. Ce qui veut dire, en fait, sans les majuscules flatteuses, que c'est ta vie mais tu n'as rien à dire. Les choix seront faits pour toi. Merci Poudlard. Alors si tu te sens coupable que certaines de tes décisions ne sont pas ce que tu aurais voulu, pose-toi dans un coin et commence à te demander si c'est toi qui les a faites ou si c'est ton entourage. C'est ce que je voulais dire en parlant de Serdaigle : non seulement ça m'a rendu moins intéressant pour les journaux, mais c'est normal pour un serdaigle d'étudier sans cesse, d'être plus intéressé par l'idée d'apprendre que par celle de se faire des amis, d'être prudent dans ses phrases et ses opinions, et par-dessus tout, neutre. Un serdaigle peut poser des questions; un griffondor/serpentard doit avoir des opinions. Tu vois la différence ?

\- Plus que je n'aurais pensé, et je suis un peu envieux maintenant, reconnut Harry. Il y avait une sorte de liberté dans ce statut de serdaigle : personne ne vous regardait et si vous ne saviez pas quelque chose, eh bien, certainement vous alliez l'apprendre. Apprendre, c'est ce que cette maison faisait.

\- Ça aide, confirma l'autre. Surtout quand quelqu'un, ou le groupe de quelqu'un se sert de ton école comme d'un camp d'entrainement ou d'un atout politique et que tu te retrouves pris dans des situations où ton niveau de connaissances normal ne suffira pas parce que la plupart des adultes eux-mêmes ne sauraient pas quoi faire. Mais les serdaigles ont toujours de l'avance et maintenant que je m'attends au coupe-gorge, je peux te dire que je carbure !

\- Le coupe-gorge ? demanda Harry, éberlué. Attends, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à Poudlard ?

L'autre lui décocha un regard acéré avant de répondre.

\- Tu es en… première, deuxième année, c'est ça ? Tu as rencontré un chien à trois têtes, récemment ? Un troll ? Peut-être un basilic ?

\- Première, souffla Harry avant de réagir. Et comment tu sais… pour le _Troll_ ? Un BASILIC ?! Attends attends attends, machine arrière toute ! J'ai rencontré ce chien, oui, il était assis sur une trappe. Mais le troll ? Et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, un basilic ! C'est pas une herbe de cuisine ?

Le sourire de son reflet était un peu effrayant, voire même sadique.

\- Ooooh, fit-il, tu n'as pas encore découvert les merveilles de Poudlard, l'école où tu dois te faire tuer ou perdre des points et ta réputation ! Bienvenue. Mon conseil ? Barre-toi.

\- Eh ben, c'est direct comme conseil, fit Harry après quelques instants passés à essayer de digérer les informations en désordre. Tu peux m'éclairer plus ? Parce que je crois que je bloque, là.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux les détails ? demanda Potter, perdant son sourire et l'air fatigué. Parce que je dois te dire : c'est un vrai merdier. Et pire que tu pourrais penser.

Harry déglutit. Quel choix.

\- C'est quand même ma vie, non ? dit-il raisonnablement. Et même si nos vies sont différentes, j'aimerais mieux savoir, au cas où.

L'autre hocha la tête pensivement.

\- Je vois. Bon, la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'un paquet de gosses de onze ans et Hagrid ne sont pas une source fiable d'informations. Hagrid est un brave type, mais « simple » le décrit bien et il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la pensée critique venant de lui. Pareil pour tes camarades de classe : « Tout le monde sait » se traduit en réalité par « Tout le monde dit » et c'est tout ce qu'ils savent : ragots, rumeurs, opinions personnelles et des lambeaux de ce qu'ils ont entendu dire par leurs parents et qu'ils n'ont pas compris. Tout ça pour te dire que les gens qui t'entourent ont beaucoup d'assurance mais peu de réflexion. Ne les crois pas. Ils ne savent rien.

\- Ils en savent plus que moi, remarqua Harry qui avait absorbé la phrase sans rien dire.

\- Mais non, assena l'autre. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Ils croient qu'ils en savent plus que toi mais ils ne font que répéter et déformer ce qu'ils entendent, tandis que toi tu as au moins les faits que tu as vécus et un solide bon sens… ou en tout cas tu devrais.

Devant le regard sceptique de son double, Potter protesta.

\- Attends, tu _sais_ que tu n'as pas été élevé dans le luxe et le monde magique et que tu ne chassais pas la licorne avant d'avoir sept ans ! Donc tu sais que les « Aventures de Harry Potter » sont non seulement un tas de mensonges mais aussi que c'est là que la plupart des gens prennent leurs renseignements en ce qui te concerne. _Mais c'est écrit_ , ça te dit quelque chose ?

Harry hocha la tête avec réluctance. Ça lui rappelait les pires moments d'Hermione et la façon dont elle l'avait abordé dans le train.

\- Et tu n'y as sans doute jamais réfléchi, mais à cette échelle, ça n'est plus une erreur, c'est de la désinformation.

Harry le regarda juste avec scepticisme. Son reflet se prenait vraiment trop au sérieux. Ce malentendu à propos des livres était embêtant, c'est sûr, mais ça n'était pas la fin du monde.

\- J'ai l'exemple parfait ! jura l'autre, ayant vu son regard. Dans ton monde, je sais pas, mais ici tout le monde fêtait le Garçon Qui A Survécu et Harry James Potter et même ma lettre d'inscription à Poudlard portait ce nom. Mais je suis inscrit dans les registres officiels comme Hadrian Jamieson Altaïr Potter. C'est mon nom.

\- Huh, fit Harry. Hadrian, hein ? Tu as vraiment un nom à rallonges.

\- C'est typique chez les vieilles familles anglaises, fit son double avec exaspération, mais tu n'as pas compris le point que j'essaie de faire : ça pourrait être ton nom aussi !

\- Quoi ?! Non, ma lettre disait… oh. Mais tout le monde… huh.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tant que tu n'as pas vu la version locale de ton extrait de naissance – ou ton extrait de naissance tant qu'on y est – tu ne peux pas être sûr. Dans mon monde, l'auteur des « Aventures » a choisi exprès un nom assez proche du mien pour que les gens s'y trompent, mais assez différent pour, du moins il l'espérait, ne pas être poursuivi pour l'utilisation d'un nom qui ne lui appartenait pas. Avec le succès de ses livres, Harry James Potter est devenu familier et au lieu de penser à moi quand ils parlaient de lui, les gens pensent à lui quand ils parlent de moi…. Est-ce que ce que je viens de dire à un sens ?

\- Je crois que je te suis, fit lentement Harry qui carburait toujours. Il a donné ce nom à son héros et maintenant les gens pensent que c'est le tien. Parce que tu n'étais pas là ces dix dernières années mais lui si.

\- Bingo, fit l'autre avec amertume. Et je l'ai attaqué en justice. Pour diffamation.

Harry s'étrangla.

\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?! dit-il quand il eut retrouvé son souffle. Ce sont juste des histoires, et elles sont plutôt flatteuses, non ?

\- Ouais, fit platement l'autre dont l'accent raffiné avait disparu. Et pendant des mois, chaque fois que je disais quelque chose, les autres me traitaient de menteur, parce que ça n'était pas dans le livre. Curieusement, les enfants qui lisent ces livres ne sont pas à l'âge où tu te demandes ce qui est vrai ou pas. Et ils ont grandi avec Harry James Potter. Tu imagines si j'avais été réparti à Griffondor, comme tout le monde s'y attendait ?

\- J'imagine trop bien, oui, fit Harry, aussi sec qu'un parchemin.

\- Probablement, rit l'autre, son amertume oubliée ou simplement mise de côté. Ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est que si je n'avais rien fait, les autres auraient continué à se servir des livres comme d'une référence par rapport à moi et que ça posait vraiment un problème. Je veux que les gens me croient moi, pas quelqu'un qui se fait du fric sur mon nom. Presque toute la légende du Garçon Qui A Survécu est basé sur cette série en fait; si tu veux un jour être quelqu'un d'autre que le Héros prédestiné, tu vas sans doute devoir commencer par là. Mais ça n'est que la première épaisseur du problème il y a d'autres couches. Tu es sûr que tu veux poursuivre ?

\- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre, ironisa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis plus curieux qu'une pie, tu vas pas me dire que ce détail est différent.

Charmante rougeur, encore une fois. Son double devait avoir du succès auprès des filles.

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le Miroir 5_

 _\- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre, ironisa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis plus curieux qu'une pie, tu vas pas me dire que ce détail est différent._

 _Charmante rougeur, encore une fois. Son double devait avoir du succès auprès des filles._

\- Hem, toussota le serdaigle, embarrassé. Non ? Poursuivons. Donc il y a la série et la, heu, « déformation de caractère » qui s'ensuit. Mais les choses se compliquent. Parce que Neville Londubat connaissait mon nom avant moi.

\- Comment… oh. Son éducation « traditionnelle », c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Il a dû mémoriser les noms de pas mal de personnages importants mais aussi de ses pairs et de leurs familles immédiates. Il peut te réciter des arbres généalogiques entiers, en fait, c'est assez impressionnant…

\- Mais il ne peut pas être le seul, conclut Harry. Tous les serpentards devaient savoir, pas mal des serdaigles…

\- Les vieilles familles sont réparties un peu partout, en fait. Certains des poufsouffles auraient dû savoir et _savaient_ , en fait… quand on leur a demandé. La famille envoie des faire-parts de naissance, surtout quand il s'agit de l'héritier d'une fortune et d'un nom assez importants. Et dans ces cas-là, _la famille passe généralement une annonce dans le journal._

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit Harry après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

\- J'aimerais bien, fit l'autre, compatissant. Mais si tu suis mon point, la vérité c'est que non seulement « tout le monde » sait des choses sur toi qui ne sont absolument pas vraies, mais que même s'ils ont eu la preuve de leur erreur, ils se battront pour ne pas l'admettre, au point de te traiter de menteur si tu les contredis !

\- C'est dingue, fit notre Harry, se sentant subitement très jeune.

\- Et aussi très dangereux, reprit son double, l'air sombre. Parce que tout le monde croit qu'Albus Dumbledore est ton tuteur légal et que s'il y a un problème c'est à lui de le résoudre. Et c'est pour ça que même si tu portes les traits très visibles d'un enfant battu, personne ne va intervenir. Sûrement Dumbledore fait ce qu'il faut ! Et s'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, c'est certainement qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Mais personne ne va se lever et demander : Et quelles sont ces raisons ? Ou : mais qui est responsable de cet enfant ? Même ceux qui _savent_ qu'il ne peut pas être ton gardien. Et tant que personne ne pose de questions, les choses continuent parce que si personne ne pose de question, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, dit Harry, sa voix reflétant le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il ne plaisantait pas : il se sentait nauséeux. L'idée même que le monde magique qu'il avait été prêt à aimer soit si… tordu le peinait d'une façon incroyable. Et pourtant, ça expliquait tant de choses.

\- Maintenant, reprit-il gravement, parle-moi du Basilic. Et du chien. Et explique-moi, lentement, avec des mots simples, pourquoi je devrais me barrer d'une école de magie tous frais payés alors que ce qui m'attends de l'autre côté c'est les Dursley.

Potter eut un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

\- Crois-moi, quand j'aurais fini, les Dursley t'apparaitront comme la famille d'accueil idéale.

Ça allait être mauvais.

Après que l'autre ait eu raconté ses trois premières années à Poudlard, Harry révisa : c'était _très_ mauvais. Même en prenant en compte cette histoire de dimensions alternatives, si sa vie suivait ne serait-ce qu'un peu le schéma de celle de son double, il était fichu.

\- Ce qui me dérange le plus, dit-il à voix haute sans regarder le miroir – sur lequel sa main était pourtant crispée – c'est que tout ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Je veux dire, en plus de mettre en danger des centaines d'enfants, d'une sécurité de merde et d'un tas de professeurs incompétents, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils penseraient que je vais m'en mêler ? Quelle espèce d'idiot court après les _basilics ?!_

L'autre haussa gracieusement les épaules.

\- Quelqu'un qui croit à sa propre légende, peut-être ? Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, on me rebat les oreilles des exploits du Garçon Qui A Survécu j'ai essayé d'arrêter net ce train de pensées pour les raisons que je t'ai données : je me refuse à devenir l'ombre d'un personnage de contes pour enfants. Mais imaginons un Potter plus faible, ou plus isolé, avide d'attention et d'affection. Devant des camarades déterminés, il pourrait avoir peur de dire non ou penser que c'est le prix à payer s'il veut avoir des amis ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'être réparti à Griffondor rendrait les choses plus difficiles de ce côté-là. Même ceux qui ne sont pas malicieux ont tendance à suivre celui qui crie le plus fort, d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. Prenons un Potter qui n'aime pas crier, ou qui a l'habitude qu'on lui crie dessus… euh, est-ce que tu veux que je me taise maintenant ? Parce que tu fais une grimace épouvantable.

Harry, qui grimaçait effectivement en direction du sol, releva la tête avec un sourire un peu faible.

\- Nah. C'est juste que ça me ressemble beaucoup et que je vais me demander plus souvent pourquoi je fais ce que je fais… mais même comme ça. Courir après la pierre philosophale ? On dirait un mauvais roman pour Jeunes Adultes. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche de la pierre philosophale ? Et oui, empêcher que le méchant la prenne, d'accord, mais c'est pas mon boulot ni ma responsabilité et mettre en danger des mômes de onze-douze ans juste pour jouer les détectives, c'est vraiment louche. Si tu sais qu'une bombe est cachée dans ton école, tu ne cours pas les donjons pour la désarmer ; tu appelles les flics !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! rit Potter. Cette histoire m'inquiétait beaucoup et le fait que tout le monde trouve normal de cacher quelque chose de dangereux dans une école plus que tout ! Alors j'ai écrit aux Aurors – c'est la police d'ici – et j'ai dit que c'était peut-être une blague pour faire marcher les esprits trop curieux mais que je n'avais pas assez d'humour pour en rire. Ils sont venus enquêter, il y a eu une crise discrète et le directeur m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me regarder d'un air attristé comme si j'avais gâché sa partie d'échecs mais c'est pas un jeu, nom de dieu ! C'est de nos vies qu'il s'agissait !

Le serdaigle se reprit et toussota.

\- Désolé. Je veux dire… je partage entièrement ton opinion. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais… que je ne pigeais pas. Sauver Hermione, bon, il fallait sauver Hermione, et je ne savais même pas qu'elle serait avec le troll quand je suis parti à sa recherche, ou j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois… qu'est-ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs ?

L'autre pris un air dégoûté.

\- Je pense que c'est là que j'ai réalisé où j'étais tombé. Croirais-tu que Dumbledore a envoyé les élèves errer dans les couloirs avec juste leurs préfets comme protection ? Alors qu'on ne savait même pas s'il y avait un ou plusieurs trolls et où ils étaient ?! Ou même s'il y avait un troll ! Quirrell aurait pu être saoul ! ça aurait expliqué son comportement ! Mais non, ne posons aucune question, envoyons joyeusement les serpentards dans les donjons où un _troll_ les attend peut-être…

Harry se crispa un peu. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question dans le désordre de la fête d'Halloween, mais c'était effectivement presque un meurtre ou en tout cas une mise en danger qualifiée. Qu'est-ce que le directeur pensait ? Il renifla. « Est-ce qu'il pensait » était plutôt la question, apparemment.

Son double aspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Oooooom… Si on peut mourir d'une attaque à nos âges, je veux qu'on écrive « C'est la faute de Dumbledore sur ma tombe ». Ce type… je veux dire : cet individu m'enrage.

\- Je vois ça, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Tu en perds même ton joli vocabulaire.

Il rit devant le regard maussade que son double lui envoyait.

Et alors, Hermione ?

\- Je suppose que tu veux dire Granger.

L'autre soupira.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu être ami avec les deux personnes les plus imbuvables de notre génération ? Granger est une des personnes les plus désagréables que j'ai jamais rencontré… Même à Griffondor, pratiquement n'importe qui serait mieux que le tandem Granger-Weasley. Dean Thomas est d'une compagnie agréable, Seamus Finnegan est distrayant, Neville Londubat cache beaucoup d'humour et de réflexion derrière sa timidité, les sœurs Patil sont agressivement intelligentes, Lavande Brown est une petite futée… et tu choisis les deux qui parlent fort et n'écoutent rien.

\- Tu connais bien les griffondors, remarqua-t-il en ignorant la description de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- L'avantage d'être serdaigle, répondit l'autre, c'est que tant que tu es discret et n'enfonce pas ta philosophie dans la gorge des autres, tu peux faire pratiquement tout ce que tu veux. Si je dis que la conversation de Dean Thomas est intéressante, personne ne va me demander de quoi on se parle. Sauf Weasley, justement, qui pense que c'est une trahison d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'un habillement différent. Enfin… tu voulais savoir si j'étais intervenu pour Granger. Pas vraiment.

Harry faillit lâcher le miroir.

\- Réellement ? fit-il, à la fois déçu et un peu blessé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était le droit de son double de ne pas courir dans des couloirs infestés de trolls pour secourir une fille qu'il n'appréciait même pas… mais en même temps, il aurait aimé se dire que certaines choses concernant Harry Potter étaient universelles. Mais non.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, expliqua l'autre. Je n'aime pas l'idée de foncer tête baissée sans savoir où je vais. Et c'était un moment de désordre épouvantable, j'étais indigné de la façon dont les professeurs ne prenaient pas la situation en main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… alors j'ai contacté les elfes de maison.

\- Les quoi ?! s'exclama Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Ils sont le personnel technique de l'école, lui expliqua l'autre. Ils préparent les repas, lavent le linge et gardent le château propre.

\- Mais Rusard… ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut s'occuper d'un bâtiment de cette taille, tous seul et sans magie ? Les elfes sont des créatures magiques, ils font des miracles chaque nuit. Mais ils sont censés éviter les élèves comme ces domestiques du 19e, tu sais : un bon domestique n'est jamais vu. Moi-même je ne les ai rencontrés que par hasard…

Devant le regard sceptique de son double, Potter ralentit.

\- D'accord, j'étais curieux et je cherchais les cuisines, ça te va ?

Un rire lui répondit.

\- Bref. Ils peuvent se téléporter. Ils ne sont pas censés répondre à l'appel d'un élève mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Alors j'en ai appelé un, je l'ai mis au courant et ils ont rapatrié tous les élèves perdus dans le château dans leurs salles communes respectives. Ils ont aussi repéré le troll, qui _n'était_ _pas_ dans les donjons, figure-toi, et l'ont enfermé dans une salle de bains désaffectée.

\- Je crois que je vois laquelle, acquiesça Harry, content que tout se soit bien passé finalement. Bravo.

Potter haussa encore une fois les épaules, les joues un peu rosées et tourna vers lui des yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé, Halloween première année ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le Miroir 6**

 _\- Je crois que je vois laquelle, acquiesça Harry, content que tout se soit bien passé finalement. Bravo._

 _Potter haussa encore une fois les épaules, les joues un peu rosées et tourna vers lui des yeux brillants de curiosité._

 _\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé, Halloween première année ?_

Harry grogna et entreprit de raconter la saga qui pour lui n'était pas si vieille. Il n'était pas certain si les yeux écarquillés de l'autre et sa bouche béante étaient un bon signe.

Le silence se prolongea pendant un instant interminable après qu'il ait fini son récit.

\- Je… tu..., bégaya l'autre. ET GRANGER S'EST EXCUSEE ?! Mais de _quoi_? Pleurer dans les salles de bains abandonnées n'est pas un crime, le seul endroit interdit dans ce ##### de château c'est le troisième étage ! Ça n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu un panneau avec « ATTENTION, PASSAGE DE TROLLS» !

Harry hocha la tête, totalement en sympathie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que les sorciers étaient _très_ différents.

\- Et McGonnagal vous a fait des reproches ?! Comme quoi, « Comment osez-vous vous mettre sur le chemin du troll dont je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans le château » ?

\- Ça sonnait comme ça, oui, acquiesça Harry qui prenait un plaisir un peu malicieux à voir son jumeau exprimer la colère qu'il avait dû ravaler.

\- MAIS JE RÊVE ! Poudlard est dit l'endroit le plus protégé du monde mais c'est sa faute si elle trouve le seul troll du coin en pleurant dans une salle de bains où personne ne va ?! Est-ce que les sorciers sont _dingues_ ?! Et tu t'étonnes quand je te dis de te barrer !

Harry n'y tenait plus et s'écroula de rire sur le miroir, interrompant son double qui commençait à s'arracher les cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, l'autre se calma et rit aussi.

\- D'accord, tu gagnes. Ton côté est pire que le mien. Même après les choses ridicules que j'ai entendues McGonnagal sortir, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle traiterait la vie d'un élève avec un tel mépris.

Notre héros s'arrêta de rire. Décrit de cette façon, l'altercation avec McGonnagal n'était plus si drôle. Il avait interprété l'incident comme « une de ces choses incompréhensibles que font les adultes » mais… c'est vrai qu'a aucun instant le professeur n'avait semblé se soucier qu'une élève aurait pu mourir. Elle avait lourdement insisté sur l'affront fait à son autorité et le non-respect des règles. Mais même dans une école de magie, ne pas respecter le couvre-feu ne pouvait pas être puni de la peine de mort, non ?

Avec un certain malaise, et en repensant au chien à trois têtes, il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas marqué comme ça dans _Histoire de Poudlard_ mais que le résultat serait le même pour les pauvres infortunés.

Potter pendant ce temps-là avait retrouvé son calme, ou au moins autant de calme qu'il pouvait. Il avait commencé à prendre des notes frénétiques et ses coups de plume rageurs montraient bien que tout n'allait pas mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il finit par reposer son instrument avant d'abimer définitivement son parchemin et regarda Harry bien en face.

\- Ça va sonner ridicule, surtout après à peine trente minutes, mais tout ça m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Heu ? fit son double qui n'avait pas suivi.

\- Parce que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, cette année au moins les évènements ont suivi à peu près le même schéma dans nos deux dimensions, avec la différence immense que tu es au beau milieu du désastre. Et ça n'est que le troll.

Harry s'étonna brièvement qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation contenant « ça n'est qu'un troll » sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'arrête pour réévaluer sa vie. Poudlard, quel monde merveilleux.

\- Parce qu'à la fin de cette année, la première pour toi, on découvre que mon professeur de Défense est possédé, on ne sait pas trop par quoi et qu'il veut mettre la main sur ce qui est caché dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Moi je me suis sagement tenu à l'écart, mais toi ? Si tu as déjà trébuché sur le chien, est-ce que tu vas débouler au milieu du duel qu'il a eu parait-il avec Rogue ?

Harry se rappela avec malaise la curiosité dont Ron et lui avaient fait preuve à ce sujet. Pouvait-il vraiment arriver jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans être mêlé à quoi que ce soit ? Vu comment progressaient les choses, il en doutait. Il avait pourtant dit la vérité : ça n'était pas son boulot d'arrêter les voleurs. Pourtant…

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Ça n'est pas la place d'un gosse de onze ans de chasser les criminels, on n'est pas dans la Jeunesse de Sherlock Holmes. Si on me prend sur le lieu d'un incident, je serais puni par McGonagall parce qu'élève et problème égalent trouble-fête. Comme chez les Dursley, quoi. Mais en même temps… Harry Potter le héros ne peut pas ne pas redresser les torts surtout s'ils sont sur son territoire, ou en tout cas c'est quelque chose que tout le monde se dira.

\- Pendu ou lynché sont tes deux options, compléta l'autre. Mais aussi, tu me demandais pourquoi je ferais des choses pareilles, et la réponse c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Eh ? fit Harry, confus. Tu m'as perdu, là.

\- On se demandait quelle espèce d'andouille courait après les basilics…

Harry grogna.

\- Et on en a conclu que un, un Harry Potter influençable et isolé pourrait croire qu'il n'a pas le choix. Deux, et on n'en a même pas parlé, si une vie est en danger apparemment tu fonce dans le tas.

\- Tandis que tu appelles la police, remarqua Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai même pas pensé.

\- Peut-être parce que trois : tu ne fais pas confiance aux professeurs. Tu n'as même pas essayé de les avertir, pour Granger.

\- On n'avait pas trop le temps, argumenta Harry, il y avait un bordel monstre dans la salle…

\- Mais la vie d'une élève était en jeu, et ça t'as poussé à affronter un troll. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne valait pas la peine de te frayer un chemin à travers la foule ?

\- Ils m'auraient dit de partir avec les autres, que tout était sous contrôle…

\- Pour autant que tu saches, c'était vrai.

\- Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait un troll dans le château ! Il a fallu que Quirrell fasse une scène ! S'il s'était écroulé juste devant la porte, on n'aurait jamais su… attends. Ton professeur de Défense. Tu veux dire que tout ce temps, c'était _Quirrell ?!_

\- Précisément, fit l'autre plus précieux que jamais. Et la scène en question était une distraction merveilleusement agencée : tout le monde s'est concentré sur le troll – qui pouvait ou pouvait ne pas être là – et a oublié le couloir du troisième étage et ce qui y était dissimulé. Sauf Rogue qui l'y attendait.

\- Uh.

\- Oui, ça change ta vision des choses, hein ? Rogue ne nous doit rien, mais il est loyal à Dumbledore – au moins pour ce que j'en sais. Qu'il soit un très mauvais professeur n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire. Mais je voulais dire : à ce point dans l'histoire, tu n'as personnellement aucune raison de douter de la sagesse de tes professeurs. Ta réaction devrait être de courir vers eux pour leur annoncer la situation. A moins que tu sois une de ces personnes qui croient que rien n'est fait à moins qu'ils le fassent eux-mêmes ?

\- Uhm, fit Harry, pensif. Peut-être. J'ai un peu l'habitude… avec les Dursley, tout est de ma faute, tu sais ? Quand les choses tournent mal, c'est toujours à moi de trouver une solution.

\- Donc tu _devais_ être le héros ?

\- Non. J'ai pas l'impression que c'est ça. Je veux dire, j'aurais bien aimé constater qu'elle allait bien de mes propres yeux, mais je n'aurais pas voulu me mettre en travers du chemin du troll ou quoi que ce soit. Je crois… c'est bizarre, mais je suis presque sûr qu'à ce moment-là je sais ce que McGonagall va me dire si j'arrive à lui parler : « Joignez vos camarades, Mr Potter et laissez vos professeurs s'occuper de ces choses-là ! »

\- Ce qui n'est pas une insulte, fit remarquer son double. C'est même plus ou moins ce que devrait faire un professeur responsable : protéger les vies que tu peux avant de partir chasser les égarés.

\- Je sais, fit Harry, mal à l'aise. C'est juste… elle voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'elle contrôle la situation.

\- Et ? fait l'autre, curieux.

\- Et je ne la crois pas, souffla Harry, la main crispée sur le rebord du miroir. Je ne crois pas du tout qu'elle contrôle quoi que ce soit, ou qu'elle sait ce qui se passe. Je pense qu'elle va évacuer mes doutes d'un revers de main _parce que c'est ça qu'elle fait_.

\- Uh, fait l'autre à son tour. C'est bizarre. Parce que j'ai vu McGonagall dire et faire des choses qui m'empêcheraient de lui faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive, et la scène que tu m'as décrite dans la salle de bains serait certainement une bonne raison, mais je dois te rappeler qu'à ce moment précis, tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier d'elle.

Il regarda son jumeau qui fixait le sol, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ou est-ce qu'il y avait une bonne raison ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry releva la tête et rit un peu amèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu appellerais « bonne », répondit-il. C'est juste… il y a exactement deux personnes dans ce château, peut-être dans le monde magique tout entier qui savent où je vis et comment j'y suis arrivé. McGonagall ne fait pas mystère de ce qu'elle pense des Dursley… mais elle n'est jamais revenue voir ce qui m'était arrivé. Et Dumbledore… bon c'est clair que Dumbledore a d'autres chats à fouetter et qu'il se fiche de ce qui m'arrive, malgré ce qu'il dit… mais McGonagall au moins sait avec qui ils m'ont laissé mais ne reconnait aucune responsabilité pour ça.

Il détourna le regard de son reflet.

\- Et ça n'est pas qu'elle me doit quelque chose, non, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, et si elle m'avait dit un simple « Désolée, on n'avait pas d'autres solutions à l'époque », je le prendrais juste comme ça… mais reprocher aux Dursley les manques dans mon éducation ? Pour un môme qu'on leur a fourré dans les bras ? Sans compter toutes les remarques, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que ma vie soit _normale_ … Non mais sérieux, elle se fiche du monde !

Il s'était échauffé petit à petit.

\- Elle m'évacue, c'est ce qu'elle fait : « Oui, oui, nous avons dû abandonner ce bébé sur les marches mais non, ça n'aura pas de conséquences ! » Hypocrite, comme si les choses pouvaient bien aller avec un commencement comme ça ! Non, elle ne veut pas reconnaitre qu'elle est en tort parce qu'alors elle devrait faire quelque chose… ou alors elle ne veut pas faire quelque chose parce que ça serait reconnaitre qu'elle a eu tort. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal, en effet.

\- Heu, plaça son double, un peu perturbé, tu m'as perdu là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ?

\- Une femme, essaya d'expliquer Harry, un professeur, qui insiste que mes parents étaient de ses élèves préférés devrait me parler plus d'eux, me prendre à part pour une discussion au lieu de répéter leur noms sans cesse comme s'ils signifiaient quelque chose pour moi. Un professeur responsable me donnerait des conseils, les conseils que mes parents n'ont pas pu me donner, pour commencer l'année à Poudlard. Quelques mots sur les essais ne seraient pas de trop ! Et dans ces circonstances, on ne pourrait même pas parler de favoritisme. Une femme responsable m'aiderait à réparer mes vêtements trop grands, me demanderait pourquoi mes lunettes sont cassées. Il suffirait d'un sort. Mais elle n'a même pas essayé.

\- Et tu penses que c'est parce que si elle reconnaissait qu'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui ne va pas avec toi…

\- Alors elle serait obligée d'admettre que c'est sa faute et qu'elle aurait dû prendre une autre décision. Mais elle ne veut pas alors pour elle tout va très bien chez moi et s'il y a un problème qu'elle ne peut pas se tordre le cou pour ne pas voir, alors c'est ma faute. Qu'est-ce que je faisais en dehors du dortoir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire à Rogue ? Et peu importe qu'il y ait eu un troll et que ça ne puisse pas être ma faute, c'est ma faute quand même. Parce que je dois être normal ou elle est la méchante de l'histoire. Et ça, pas question.

* * *

A Suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Miroir 7**

 _\- Et tu penses que c'est parce que si elle reconnaissait qu'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui ne va pas avec toi…_

 _\- Alors elle serait obligée d'admettre que c'est sa faute et qu'elle aurait dû prendre une autre décision. Mais elle ne veut pas alors pour elle tout va très bien chez moi et s'il y a un problème qu'elle ne peut pas se tordre le cou pour ne pas voir, alors c'est ma faute. Qu'est-ce que je faisais en dehors du dortoir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire à Rogue ? Et peu importe qu'il y ait eu un troll et que ça ne puisse pas être ma faute, c'est ma faute quand même. Parce que je dois être normal ou elle est la méchante de l'histoire. Et ça, pas question._

\- Wow, fit l'autre, les yeux écarquillés. Juste… wow. D'accord, je n'avais pas vu les réactions de McGonagall sous cet angle-là. Mais oui, tu as raison, ça explique beaucoup de choses. C'est profondément stupide, remarque, parce que moins elle en fait plus elle est en dette envers toi, mais elle doit se dire que si elle ne reconnaît pas cette dette… Elle a tort parce que magiquement, ces choses vous reviennent dans la figure. Mais en attendant, oui, ça te laisse sans soutien et avec une Chef de Maison plus ou moins hostile.

\- Bien résumé, commenta Harry avec un sourire un peu crispé. Et donc j'ai du mal à faire confiance à McGonagall parce que je _sais_ qu'elle dira tout ce qu'il faut dire mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va assurer derrière… et en effet.

\- En effet, commenta Potter rêveusement. Les professeurs sont arrivés cinq bonnes minutes après la fin du combat, tu dis, alors que les protections du château leur auraient dit où étaient leurs élèves vagabonds dans la seconde, il suffisait de demander. Mais ils ne l'ont probablement pas fait. Ça correspond à peu près à la situation ici : McGonagall ne pense pas, c'est le rôle de Dumbledore. Chaque conversation que tu as avec elle se termine en impasse avec « Le Directeur a décidé… Le Directeur m'a dit… J'ai pleine confiance en le directeur ! »

\- Et c'est ma Chef de Maison, gémit notre Harry. Génial.

L'autre rit.

\- Désolé, oui ta situation n'est pas la meilleure. Et pour en revenir à notre conversation, tu te jettes dans des situations dangereuses parce que tu ne fais pas confiance aux professeurs pour protéger les élèves.

\- UNE situation dangereuse, une ! Oh, euh, tu parles de l'avenir, hein ? Fantastique, plein de situations dangereuses à venir, gardez votre poste allumé…

Potter dut se mettre la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire tout haut.

\- Tu sais pour la pierre et pour Quirrell, c'est ça ? Je t'ai parlé du Basilic ? Et cette année tout le monde est persuadé qu'un criminel s'est évadé de prison juste pour nous tuer…

\- Un QUOI ?! Attends, c'est pas _possible_ !

Toutes bonnes manières oubliées, Potter s'écroulait de rire de l'autre côté du miroir. Harry, un peu secoué quand même, le regardait en secouant la tête. Quand l'accès fut terminé et que le jeune garçon se fut essuyé la figure, son double lui fit des reproches.

\- Oui, toi ça t'amuse, mais moi je vais me taper tout ce que tu as vécu en 3D et en stéréo. Pas si drôle vu de ce côté-là, tu sais ?

Potter grimaça et se reprit.

\- Désolé. Ça n'était pas si drôle de ce côté-ci non plus, mais au moins j'ai pu éviter d'être en plein milieu. Ne m'en veux pas, c'était un peu hystérique chaque fois que je dis « Basilic ! » maintenant mon cerveau se met à dérailler et je sors des mauvaises blagues.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, reconnut Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Basilic avant et qui après en avoir entendu la description, n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rencontrer un. Mais tu n'as pas une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'éviter tout ça, ou au moins de résoudre ces problèmes avant qu'ils m'explosent à la figure !

\- Ce sont deux questions vraiment différentes, en fait, fit Potter qui s'était complètement repris. Tu me demandes si je peux te donner des détails de mon monde pour que tu puisses avoir un peu d'avance et je te dis oui, ça doit être possible. Est-ce que ce serait assez pour faire une différence, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas au milieu de l'action, donc souvent je n'ai que des rumeurs à t'offrir. Le fameux duel Quirrell/Rogue, par exemple, aucun élève ne l'a vu donc je ne sais même pas s'il a vraiment eu lieu. Et même comme ça, ça ne couvre que les deux premières années, nous ne sommes qu'au début de la troisième, ici…

\- Ce qui me fait penser, fit Harry, plus pour échapper un peu à la conversation que par curiosité, comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu n'aies pas reconnu le miroir ? Ou que tu ne m'aies pas vu dedans ?

L'autre sourit un peu, comme s'il reconnaissait l'échappatoire mais n'en était pas trop mécontent.

\- Je lis, tu te rappelles ? Et ma passion, depuis le début, ce sont les objets enchantés je sais ce que peux faire un miroir, alors je n'ai pas regardé dedans. Plus tard, quand j'ai appris de quel miroir précis il s'agissait, je me suis félicité d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Harry regarda son côté du miroir en fronçant des sourcils. Y avait-il un problème ? Il ne desserra pas la main crispée sur le pourtour mais posa la question.

\- Le miroir est dangereux ?

\- De ton côté je ne sais pas, répliqua l'autre, mais du mien, c'était le célèbre Miroir du Rised, ou Miroir du Désir, qui montre à l'observateur ce qu'il veut le plus au monde.

\- Et c'est mal ? fit Harry incrédule.

Des gens sont morts devant ce miroir, fit Potter simplement. Assis là où tu es, ne voulant pas quitter leur rêve, sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais mieux ailleurs.

\- Mais ça n'est pas réel ! protesta Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en arriver là.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Des millions de gens prennent des drogues, fit-il remarquer. Fument de l'herbe, boivent de l'alcool, dans l'espoir d'entrevoir le nirvana. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent avec un miroir ? Si tu offres aux gens une solution facile, ils la prendront presque toujours…

\- Je n'aime pas ça, confia Harry à voix basse. Je sais que tu as raison, mais ça ne me plait pas.

Potter le regarda avec un petit sourire troublé.

\- Tu crois que ça me plait, à moi ? C'est l'expérience qui parle et elle est amère, je peux te l'assurer. Et c'est ce que je voulais te dire : je peux te donner quelques informations sur les crises qui ont eu lieu ici à Poudlard et te donner assez de matériel pour que peut-être tu ne te trouves pas sans ressources mais pas beaucoup plus. D'un autre côté, je peux te donner une vue d'ensemble des informations que j'ai rassemblées au fil des années sur la situation ici dans le monde magique britannique pour te faire réfléchir sérieusement aux décisions que tu vas prendre. Bon, on ne sait pas si nos mondes correspondent exactement…

\- Mais pour l'instant ils correspondent assez bien et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils correspondent plus que ça ! assura Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas par contre, pourquoi tu insistes que ce sont deux choses différentes. Tu me files des infos pour que je sois préparé, ça n'est pas ce dont on parlait ?

\- La différence, fit Potter avec hésitation, c'est que tu cherches des infos pour _résoudre le problème_ , tandis que ce que je t'offre pourrais te faire considérer ma suggestion de _ficher le camp_.

Avec un sourire triste, il ajouta.

\- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, en fait. C'était un avis sincère.

\- Oh, fit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Mais c'est à toi de choisir, dit l'autre. On est assez différents pour avoir différentes Maisons, et je ne suis pas dans tes chaussures, donc je ne sais pas ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Mais je t'aiderais de mon mieux, c'est promis.

Puis il se dépêcha d'ajouter, avec un sourire un peu plus malicieux.

\- Enfin, sur le temps qu'il nous reste. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester agrippé à ce miroir toute la journée et c'est une de ces chances qu'on n'a pas deux fois. Donc si on est coupés abruptement, je te souhaite toute la chance du monde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir l'année prochaine, pour plusieurs raisons, et je pense que les aventures, c'est fini pour moi. Mais si tu veux vraiment devenir un héros, tu es sur le bon chemin !

\- Merci, grommela Harry, un peu assommé par cette avalanche d'informations. C'est la nuit, en fait, ajouta-t-il au moment où ce détail le frappait.

\- Vraiment ? fit l'autre, tout surpris en regardant par la fenêtre illuminée. Huh. Le décalage est sérieux, hein ?

Harry sourit, rasséréné.

\- On peut le dire, plaisanta-t-il, mais de toute façon, dès que j'ai vu ta tresse j'ai su que c'était un univers parallèle. Tous ces cheveux ne pouvaient pas être à moi !

Potter fit mine de lui envoyer quelque chose à la figure.

\- Ris donc ! Quand tu essayeras de ressembler moins à un nid de coucous, tu trouveras qu'il n'y a que deux options que ta chevelure accepte : la coupe militaire ou les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Et là, tu devras choisir !

Harry resta horrifié quelque temps devant l'idée de ce à quoi il ressemblerait avec une coupe militaire. Urgh. Même la tresse paraissait une meilleure option.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de les avoir jusqu'aux fesses, geignit-il, épuisé à l'idée de tant de coups de brosse.

\- C'est exactement pour ça qu'existent les sorts cosmétiques, tu sais. Tu crois vraiment que je passe une heure tous les matins devant mon miroir ? Je ne suis pas beau à ce point, quand même.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, fit Harry, je m'aime bien, moi. Et je suis plutôt difficile !

L'autre s'étouffa presque de rire et dut s'appuyer sur le bureau devant lui.

\- Crétin, fit-il, portant une teinte rosée très seyante. Arrête de détourner la conversation. Si tu ne veux pas savoir, dis-moi juste non, on ne va pas rester figés en chiens de faïence.

Harry soupira et s'appuya plus lourdement sur le cadre ouvragé du miroir. L'autre avait raison. Sa main commençait à avoir des crampes et les chances de cette conversation continuant jusqu'au matin étaient réduites. Il fallait se décider.

\- Je sais, dit-il à voix basse. C'est juste que j'ai pratiquement déjà décidé, tu vois ? Ce que tu me dis là, ça confirme ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai pensé. Mais j'espérais… j'espérais que les choses iraient mieux. Que le troll n'était qu'un incident. J'ai deux amis, d'un coup. C'est plus que j'ai jamais eu jusque-là. Deux amis, un château enchanté, de la magie, un pouvoir spécial… et puis je pense à Pinocchio. Cette séquence horrible, tu sais ? Avec Crapule.

\- Elle m'a toujours donné froid dans le dos, frissonna son autre.

\- C'est peut-être le seul film que j'ai vu en entier, à force de me glisser derrière le dos de Dudley pour en voir des morceaux. Et c'était déjà une histoire un peu cruelle à montrer à des enfants, mais…

\- Continue, fit l'autre.

\- Donc Crapule lui parle de cette île magique, le rêve de tous les enfants perdus. Une île où ils pourront rire, jouer, fumer, boire, faire ce qu'ils veulent, sans jamais apprendre ou obéir, et ils partent avec Stromboli – qui les récolte dans les rues et pour Disney c'est franchement louche tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin… il les emmène sur – je crois que c'est l'Ile Enchantée, carrément… Et tout est vrai. Il y a de la nourriture sur toutes les tables, et des tables de billard, des cigares à foison, et personne pour te dire quoi faire. C'est vraiment le rêve.

\- Ton rêve ? demanda l'autre, curieux.

\- Ben… j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Crapule était un peu extrême. Sûrement il devait y avoir sur cette ile, un endroit où on pouvait juste s'allonger sur l'herbe et regarder le ciel… Plus de corvées, plus de Dursley, juste le calme et des rires…

Il ramena son regard du plafond où il s'était fixé et sourit un peu tristement à Potter.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne me méfiais pas. Stromboli avait _vraiment_ une tête de brigand. Je m'attendais à pas mal de choses. Mais pas à la transformation en âne.

* * *

A Suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le Miroir 8**

 _Il les emmène sur – je crois que c'est l'Ile Enchantée, carrément… Et tout est vrai. Il y a de la nourriture sur toutes les tables, et des tables de billard, des cigares à foison, et personne pour te dire quoi faire. C'est vraiment le rêve._

 _\- Ton rêve ? demanda l'autre, curieux._

 _\- Ben… j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Crapule était un peu extrême. Sûrement il devait y avoir sur cette ile, un endroit où on pouvait juste s'allonger sur l'herbe et regarder le ciel… Plus de corvées, plus de Dursley, juste le calme et des rires…_

 _Il ramena son regard du plafond où il s'était fixé et sourit un peu tristement à Potter._

 _\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne me méfiais pas. Stromboli avait_ _ **vraiment**_ _une tête de brigand. Je m'attendais à pas mal de choses. Mais pas à la transformation en âne._

L'autre hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- Horrible, murmura-t-il. Les cris qu'il poussait… tu as raison, je ne pense pas que Pinocchio serait autorisé à sortir au cinéma à notre époque.

\- Oui, fit Harry. J'étais choqué, horrifié, terrifié… et pourtant. Et pourtant une partie de moi était surtout surprise de sa surprise. Crapule se tordait et moi je me demandais « Mais il s'attendait à quoi ?! ».

\- Vraiment ? fit l'autre.

\- Vraiment, confirma Harry avec un soupir. C'était évident pour moi. Ça n'était pas une question de bien ou de mal, et je comprenais que les enfants s'enfuyaient de chez eux à la recherche d'une vie meilleure… mais il y a toujours un prix à payer, non ? Tu n'as rien pour rien, et parce qu'on ne te parle pas du prix ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Et ce qui me frappait c'était leur surprise, leur stupéfaction horrifiée, parce que de mon point de vue, _Stromboli leur avait dit la vérité. C'était_ une ile magique et ils _pourraient_ y être libres et personne ne leur demanderait d'apprendre quoi que ce soit… et je sais que l'image était un peu lourde, mais pour le gosse que j'étais, tout le monde sait qu'un garçon sans éducation va devenir un âne.

\- Donc tu ne l'a pas vu comme une trahison ou un piège, demanda Potter, le visage neutre.

\- Il a _exaucé leur rêve,_ c'est ce qu'il a fait, ils n'ont pas demandé de détails, est-ce qu'ils croyaient vraiment que des types se promènent dans les rues en offrant des miracles aux gosses ?!

Harry avait fini en criant presque. Comme l'autre ne disait rien, il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre et de continuer.

\- C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand Hagrid m'a laissé voir la lettre. _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez gagné_ , ou quelque chose comme ça, ça sentait l'entourloupe ! Mais je le voulais tellement. Je voulais une sortie, une échappatoire, alors je me suis bouché les oreilles et j'ai évité de me poser la question du prix. Un château magique, des pouvoirs extraordinaires, et même la célébrité ! Qui dit mieux ? Et je suis Pinocchio dans ce scénario : le naïf qui devrait déjà se méfier. Il est bien placé pour savoir que la magie ne résout pas tous les problèmes, non ?!

L'amertume profonde du ton surprenait venant d'un garçon si jeune.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit mal d'espérer, fit Potter d'un ton neutre, après que le silence se soit prolongé. C'est toujours facile de se dire « j'aurais du savoir » _après_. C'est sûr, c'était trop beau, mais combien de milliers d'enfants se sont dit la même chose en recevant cette lettre, et ça s'est bien terminé pour eux ? Le seul choix qu'on a c'est de tenter ou de ne pas tenter, et ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas des regrets de toute façon. Rien que le fait que nos expériences soient différentes, ça montre que nos différences de caractères peuvent tout changer ! C'est ma vie que je te raconte même si tu vis les mêmes incidents, c'est ta façon de les confronter qui te définira.

\- Et malgré ça tu me mets en garde, fit Harry, le sourire retrouvé.

L'autre grimaça.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas l'impression que le problème vienne de nous, avoua-t-il. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume Magique, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma vie à essayer de le guérir. Mes parents sont peut-être morts pour ce monde mais moi j'aimerais bien aller au Japon, parler arabe et faire du deltaplane, point. Les miracles c'est bien mais aller au cinéma et encourager Riddick à s'enfuir devant le soleil tout en me bâfrant de cacahuètes, c'est l'aventure que je préfère.

Harry rit franchement.

\- A part ce Riddick que je ne connais pas, je partage tout à fait ton opinion ! C'est seulement à Poudlard que je suis devenu un héros, et de mon point de vue c'est juste parce que les autres sont pires qu'inutiles. Mais même comme ça, Dudley m'a enseigné que les enfants ressortent ce que leurs parents leur ont appris, et le fait que personne ne me demande jamais si je vais bien, si ça va mieux, ou ne s'indigne en mon nom, ça m'inquiète vraiment. Dumbledore fait ses déclarations ahurissantes devant trois cent élèves, et il n'y en a jamais un pour se lever et dire « mais c'est dangereux ! » ou « mais ça n'a pas de sens ! ». La propre nièce du chef des Aurors est de ma génération, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte l'été ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur : que je suis tombé sur le pire contingent de crapules que Poudlard ait jamais contenu ou que dehors ça soit pareil.

L'autre hochait la tête fermement, tout à fait convaincu.

\- Les chances pour que les choses s'améliorent avec le temps ne sont pas bonnes, en effet. Si l'équipe pédagogique ne prend pas ses responsabilités au sérieux, que les élèves ne savent même pas qu'ils doivent être responsables, et que les autres dehors ne sont pas mieux… ça laisse toi. Responsable de tout et de tout le monde à une époque où les catastrophes s'accumulent. Félicitations. Tu crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Jésus ? Il était le seul à essayer de faire quelque chose ?

Harry grogna, abattu.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié qu'il essaie de retourner la question sur ceux d'en face, au moins une ou deux fois. _Rends à César ce qui est à César_ … Oui, les impôts ne sont vraiment pas son problème. Et si vous voulez absolument lyncher vos femmes, vous n'avez pas besoin de sa bénédiction !

Potter riait, absolument enchanté de la scène.

\- C'est bon, tu sais, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pense comme toi. Je dois faire tellement attention, pauvre de moi, à ne pas sortir quelque chose comme ça en public. J'ai tendance à être sarcastique quand je suis énervé et tout le monde est au premier degré ici… C'est bête mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je pars. J'abandonne. Il y a quelques personnes que je respecte à Poudlard, certaines que j'aime bien, mais être amis avec eux demande tellement d'efforts, il faut que je me censure en permanence, je ne peux jamais me détendre sans offenser leurs pauvres sensibilités. Et je me lasse. Je ne veux pas être un sauveur, je reconnais que la situation le demande mais je n'ai pas le tempérament adéquat, je n'aime pas assez ce monde pour y consacrer ma vie, surtout s'il faut me battre contre des centaines d'abrutis qui refusent d'admettre qu'ils ont fait des erreurs. C'est profondément triste mais tu vois, je crois que la dernière personne qui a essayé de sauver le monde magique, c'est Voldemort.

\- Ouah, fit Harry au bout d'un moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. Tu peux expliquer ?

\- Je veux dire, fit l'autre cherchant ses mots, qu'il a au moins essayé de changer les choses. Il avait des convictions, il était brillant, il s'est lancé dans la politique et bon, je ne peux pas dire que tuer des gens soit mon moyen d'expression favori, mais combien de groupes sont passé au terrorisme après qu'on ait refusé de les écouter ? Si la violence venait toujours des monstres tout serait plus facile, mais quelquefois, souvent, elle vient des désespérés. _La majorité a parlé_ a une signification différente selon que tu vis dans une vraie démocratie ou pas.

Le petit brun respira profondément, essayant de se calmer.

\- Bien sûr, reprit-il plus bas, ma vision des choses est sans doute profondément influencée par le fait que ce qu'ils appellent politique pro-moldue se réduit absolument à rien. Si tu ne crache pas sur les moldus – même pas ! Sur les sorciers nés de moldus ! – alors tu es pro-moldu. Leur parler, leur demander leur avis sur la situation ou ce qu'ils préfèreraient… inutile ! Je ne me souviens plus de quel personnage de livre comparait son groupe à un os que deux chiens se disputaient, mais c'est un peu la même situation.

Le serdaigle se détourna, passant la main sur ses cheveux, soudain fatigué.

\- Je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire, fit-il, c'est que même à onze ans, même à l'école primaire, tu apprends que l'histoire est compliquée et que les conflits ne naissent pas de rien. Tous nos contes nous mettent en garde contre les jugements trop rapides et le fait de se mêler de situations qui ne te concernent pas et dont tu ignores tout… et depuis que je suis arrivé ici, on ne m'offre comme argument que « Grrr ! Ils sont méchants ! » comme dans un western spaghetti où tu reconnais le bon à son chapeau blanc. Où est mon contexte ? Où sont mes raisons ?! Je ne peux pas haïr un groupe de personnes juste parce qu'on me dit de le faire !

Les deux gardèrent le silence un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit finalement Harry. Tu as entendu parler des enfants soldats ? Eux peuvent certainement haïr qui on leur dit de haïr. Peut-être que c'est juste nous. Peut-être que c'est notre défaut.

\- Ne peux pas haïr correctement ? renifla l'autre, incrédule. Problèmes dans le département haineux ?!

Notre héros haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux rire si tu veux, mais est-ce que ça n'a pas toujours été un peu notre problème ? De voir les individus dans les groupes ? D'être incapable de juger une personne sans l'avoir rencontrée ? De ne jamais suivre la majorité même sans le faire exprès ? Tu as deux ans de plus que moi, tu peux me le dire.

L'autre restait muet.

\- Et peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils veulent, continua Harry d'une petite voix. Une guerre sainte. Les bons contre les méchants, tout ou rien. Les survivants seront les vainqueurs. Mais moi je ne peux pas être leur Messie, ou leur Hitler. Je n'ai pas assez de conviction pour ça.

L'autre renifla encore.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu ce film, fit-il mystérieusement. Il se frotta encore le visage avec un soupir, provoquant une petite pointe d'envie inopportune chez son voisin. Ces lunettes devaient partir. Les lentilles de contacts existaient pour une raison !

\- Bon, fit Potter, on ne va pas rester là des années. Tu veux savoir ce que je crois comprendre du monde magique ou non ? Même si c'est d'une autre dimension que je parle et que les règles sont peut-être différentes ?

\- Jusque-là beaucoup de choses sont pareilles, répondit Harry qui n'en était pas enchanté, mais en plus de tes conclusions, ça serait bien que tu me donnes quelques points obscurs à vérifier, que je vois si eux sont identiques. Tout ne peut pas être semblable – on a vu déjà que c'est les petits détails qui nous séparent – mais on peut voir si la magie et la loi marchent de la même façon. De préférence avant que quelque chose nous explose à la gueule.

\- Bonne idée, fit l'autre avec un pauvre sourire. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Ça serait bien, d'être deux.

Harry se sentit rougir et sa gorge se serra. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais…

\- Allez, fit-il d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu veux aller au Japon et ailleurs, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne vas pas trouver au moins un ami dans le monde entier !

L'autre rit, plus léger.

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas d'apitoiement. Petit frère.

\- Quoi… ?! s'étrangla notre héros. Oh. Ha ha. Arrête les frais, je crois que Dean a raison : nous n'avons pas d'humour.

Il soupira, regarda sa main crispée sur le rebord orné du miroir et soupira encore.

\- Accouche, finit-il par dire. Dis-moi toutes les horribles choses que tu as apprises, déduites, et devinées, dont je devrais déjà me douter et dont curieusement personne ne me parle. Aide Pinocchio à s'évader de l'Ile Enchantée… ou du moins à mieux comprendre dans quelle galère il s'est embarqué.

\- Eh bien, commença l'autre lentement, je pense que je devrais d'abord te parler d'Hagrid, et de son rôle dans l'histoire des Acromentulas, ça te donnera une bonne idée des personnages en jeu et de ce dont ils sont capables…

* * *

A Suivre.


	9. Epilogue

**Le Miroir Epilogue**

 _\- Accouche, finit-il par dire. Dis-moi toutes les horribles choses que tu as apprises, déduites, et devinées, dont je devrais déjà me douter et dont curieusement personne ne me parle. Aide Pinocchio à s'évader de l'Ile Enchantée… ou du moins à mieux comprendre dans quelle galère il s'est embarqué._

 _\- Eh bien, commença l'autre lentement, je pense que je devrais d'abord te parler d'Hagrid, et de son rôle dans l'histoire des Acromentulas, ça te donnera une bonne idée des personnages en jeu et de ce dont ils sont capables…_

Une heure avant l'aube, dans les couloirs encore obscurs de Poudlard, une petite silhouette se glissait avec discrétion d'ombre en ombre vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Le portrait accepta son mot de passe en baillant et la porte s'ouvrit en silence sur une salle à peine éclairée mais où un dernier feu brûlait encore. Harry laissa le manteau d'invisibilité glisser de ses épaules et le fourra dans la ceinture de son pantalon avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la cheminée et de se frotter les mains. Il était glacé. Les révélations de son jumeau l'avaient horrifié, quelquefois jusqu'à la nausée et bien qu'ils n'aient cessé de se répéter que leurs univers étaient différents et que beaucoup des opinions du serdaigle n'étaient que des opinons, assez faisait sens pour qu'il ait eu l'impression d'entrevoir une version très déplaisante de son avenir. Il n'avait pas aimé non plus ce que les portraits de son double révélaient sur les gens qui l'entouraient, surtout parce que rien de ce qu'il savait personnellement ne contredisait ce qu'il avait appris. Son analyse de la situation des Dursley était péniblement plausible et Harry ressentait maintenant un peu de pitié pour eux, pris au piège par la politique d'un monde qu'ils redoutaient et haïssaient. Oui, ils en avaient des raisons de craindre les sorciers ! Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore… le peu qu'il avait observé cette année rendait le reste possible, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir écarté un voile de trop et d'en savoir maintenant plus sur ces gens qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ou qui ne le concernait. Les commentaires sur Ron et sur Hermione… Eh bien, ils n'avaient jamais été les amis de son double alors il ne pouvait pas les connaitre de la même façon qu'Harry. Pour lui, ils ne seraient jamais que Granger et Weasley. Mais ce qu'il avait décrit de leurs réactions en deuxième année… Il connaissait à peine Hermione, en fait, et il avait cru que sa brutalité, sa condescendance venaient de sa nervosité et qu'elle se détendrait avec des amis. Mais si c'était son comportement naturel, allait-elle vraiment passer des années à le traiter comme un idiot ? L'avait-il choisie, comme l'avait suggéré son double avec tact, parce qu'elle était un mélange de ce qu'on disait de sa mère et de ce qu'il avait vu de sa tante ? Est-ce que Ron était un remplacement pour Vernon Dursley ? Criant à la moindre contrariété, prêt à en venir aux coups à la moindre provocation et ne supportant pas d'être contredit ? Plein d'opinions sans fondement qu'il défendrait jusqu'à la mort ?

Avait-il vraiment choisi des amis en essayant de reproduire les seuls rapports qu'il ait connus ? Pour s'entendre dire que c'était de sa faute tout le temps, que s'il était juste un peu plus ou un peu moins, tout irait mieux ou alors s'il n'existait pas. Pour s'entendre dire qu'il était stupide, insolent, désordonné, paresseux, et ne se voir jamais donner la chance de prouver le contraire. Pour se voir demander des miracles et n'être jamais remercié après les avoir accompli.

Il soupira encore une fois, un bruit de respiration presque imperceptible dans la grande salle vide.

Ou peut-être avait-il juste joué de malchance en tombant sur deux personnes qui ne répondaient pas aux critères de l'amitié telle qu'il l'avait imaginé au fil des années, tout seul dans son placard. Peut-être qu'il s'était juste accroché aux deux premières personnes qu'il avait rencontré qui l'avaient traité comme sans méchanceté. Eux n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils cherchaient des amis, n'est-ce pas ? S'il avait été normal, il aurait attendu de les connaitre mieux avant de les déclarer ses « meilleurs amis ».

Ou peut-être encore que son double habitait la pire version. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione auraient réagi différemment si c'était un ami qui s'était trouvé dans ces mêmes situations. Peut-être qu'il dramatisait la situation sans aucune raison.

Peut-être.

Mais il devait prendre une décision maintenant, une pour toutes ces hypothèses ou malgré elles, et comme il l'avait dit à son double serdaigle, il l'avait déjà à moitié prise. Est-ce que ce n'était pas du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti, au lieu de regret, quand son double lui avait suggéré de _ficher le camp_? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise depuis son arrivée, malgré la magie autour de lui et le cadeau de deux amis ?

Est-ce que l'exemple de Pinocchio n'avait pas été dans ses pensées tout ce temps ? Le hantant, provoquant des doutes et des sueurs froides ? Parce qu'en fin de compte…

Ça n'était pas la vie qu'il avait voulue non plus. Ça n'était pas le prix qu'il voulait payer. Il devait bien y avoir une place, quelque part, entre les Dursley et Poudlard, où il pourrait être un garçon normal. Heureux.

Il voulait trouver cette place. Même s'il devait cheminer seul pour y arriver. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait des gens avec qui la partager.

Alors c'était décidé, se dit Harry Potter, Héros de Griffondor et Garçon Qui A Survécu avec soulagement. C'était peut-être stupide mais deux points suffisent à faire une ligne droite et entre sa vie et celle de son jumeau, ils avaient assez d'indices pour soupçonner que sa vie serait merdique s'il restait. Hermione dirait que c'était irresponsable, mais il n'avait pas de responsabilité dans ce monde personne ne lui avait rien demandé, et il n'était pas prêt à se sacrifier sur commande, juste parce que. Si cette histoire de Garçon Qui A Survécu était réelle – et franchement il en doutait n'était-il pas plus probable qu'un de ses parents ait fait quelque chose ? Sur quoi basaient-ils leurs conclusions, d'ailleurs ? – alors il avait offert au monde dix ans de paix, dix ans de répit, dix ans pour changer les choses, et apparemment ils les avaient utilisés pour s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable et s'assurer mutuellement que tout allait bien. Super. Fantastique. Et maintenant ils attendaient qu'il arrange les choses ? Ha ha. Non.

Harry se détendit enfin, pour la première fois de la soirée, peut-être pour la première fois de l'année qui n'avait pas manqué d'évènements excitants. Il ne pouvait pas partir en milieu d'année. Il doutait fortement que McGonagall serait coopérative s'il allait lui annoncer qu'il voulait quitter l'école, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il était coincé à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il allait voir si la version de son double et la sienne correspondaient vraiment, et rester autant que possible hors du champ de bataille. Ce qui voulait dire _ne pas_ enquêter sur le corridor interdit rien que ça, il soupçonnait, devrait refroidir les choses entre Ron et lui. Le garçon rêvait de gloire, d'exploits et d'héroïsme, et Harry n'était pas contre… à condition que le héros ne soit pas lui. Ron allait devoir apprendre à accomplir lui-même ses hauts faits et à mériter sa gloire, et Harry savait que le lui dire en ces termes allait probablement mettre un terme à leur amitié. Quand à Hermione… Elle voulait la reconnaissance de ses pairs, il le voyait maintenant, mais sans vouloir se fatiguer à leur plaire ou tenir compte de leurs opinions. Elle poursuivrait sans doute Ron de ses mises en garde et harcèlerait Harry pour qu'il les aide, ayant déjà accepté sa place de bête de somme universelle.

Ce n'était pas leur faute, se reprit-il en se redressant. Il les avait laissé agir à leur guise autour de lui, sans jamais intervenir même quand leur comportement le mettait mal à l'aise. Il leur avait laissé croire qu'il était d'accord avec eux en toutes choses et n'avait jamais partagé son opinion. Bien sûr, ils ne la lui avaient jamais demandé non plus mais… ils avaient onze ans, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'amis non plus, il ne leur était sans doute jamais venu à l'idée qu'il fallait travailler pour garder une amitié.

Et il n'allait pas le leur apprendre. C'était égoïste de sa part mais pour une fois, il pouvait dire : « Chacun son tour ». Il n'allait pas les rejeter, simplement, il allait refuser de se mêler de ce qui se passait à Poudlard plus avant. Il allait leur dire qu'il avait réfléchi et que ce n'était pas son boulot de protéger une école remplie de professeurs. Il allait essayer aussi de se rapprocher des autres élèves lui aussi manquait d'expérience dans la prise de contact et c'était l'occasion de s'améliorer. Après les examens de fin d'année (et le fameux duel Rogue-Quirrell auquel il ne _voulait pas_ assister), il prendrait le train, seul dans un compartiment ou compris dans un groupe et descendrait à la gare de

Pour la dernière fois. Il ferait ses adieux, un sourire aux lèvres, et abandonnerait peut-être sa malle dans un coffre de la consigne automatique. Plus besoin de baguette il se retrouverait comme au début, avec son cœur et son cerveau. Et tous ses choix.

Il n'aurait pas de problèmes à convaincre Vernon d'accepter une mutation à l'étranger, hors de portée du monde des sorciers ni à l'envoyer, lui, Harry, dans une école lointaine qui ne le renverrait pas pour l'été. Et même si Vernon n'était pas coopératif, Harry avait des plans, maintenant, et de l'argent. Il s'en sortirait.

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Sa dernière année en tant que griffondor. Son dernier aperçu des mystères de l'Île Enchantée. Il allait dire adieu à Stromboli et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Il avait reçu une deuxième chance sans l'avoir méritée mais il n'allait pas la gaspiller, ça non ! Demain serait le premier jour du reste de sa vie et il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Sifflotant un air entrainant entendu quelque part, Harry Potter alla se coucher.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
